Entities with substantial printing demands typically use a production printer. A production printer is a high-speed printer used for volume printing, such as a continuous-forms printer that prints on a web of print media stored on a large roll. A production printer typically includes a localized print controller that manages the overall operation of the printer, and a marking engine (sometimes referred to as an “imaging engine” or a “print engine”). The marking engine includes one or more arrays of printheads.
Upon receiving a print job, the print controller rasterizes logical pages of the job (e.g., to create bitmaps representing each page of the job), and the marking engine operates individual printheads to mark the web based on the rasterized logical pages. Thus, the printer marks physical pages based on the digital information of the print job.
A Print Verification System (PVS) verifies that the printed pages from a printer are error-free. Thus, a PVS may scan the marked/printed pages of a job from a production printer, and may compare each printed page to a corresponding rasterized version kept in memory. If there is a discrepancy, such as an errant droplet of ink, the PVS may identify the error and report it for handling by an operator of the printer. Users continue to desire enhancements that are capable of increasing the functionality and effectiveness of a PVS.